De combinaciones explosivas
by Bella Scullw
Summary: Ella era exuberante y hermosa como las rosas. Era tranquila y especial como los lirios. Y también era peligrosa, era euforia y perdición. /Este fic participa en el reto especial "Olores de Amortentia" del foro "Amor de Tercera Generación"
1. Rosas

_**Disclaimer:**__ Todo esto no me pertenece, si no a la genial J.K. Rowling._

_Este fic participa del reto especial "Olores de Amortentia" del foro "Amor de Tercera Generación"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>De combinaciones explosivas<strong>_

_**-Rosas-**_

* * *

><p>.<p>

Fred asomó la nariz discretamente para inspirar el vaporoso olor del caldero. Frunció el ceño primero, como sorprendido y curioso, y luego lo hizo de nuevo frunciendo la nariz con placer. Parecía gustarle lo que olía.

James arqueó una ceja divertido.

¿Qué estaría oliendo su primo? Era la primera vez que eran expuestos a la Amortentia, aunque aún estaban en quinto y era algo para sexto, pero el profesor había decidido hacer una excepción porque eran los mejores alumnos que podía tener, dignos hijos de sus padres (citaba sus palabras), y porque estaban cerca de San Valentín, algo que había puesto las hormonas en revolución. Suponía que era un placer discreto para el profesor de pociones volverlos locos con las incógnitas que surgirían después de que cada uno oliera los aromas que identificaban a las personas que les atraían.

Aguantó la risa y fingió tomar apuntes mientras todos (especialmente las chicas) miraban idiotizados el vapor en forma de espiral que ascendía de cada caldero que hervía a fuego lento. James no tenía ningún motivo para idiotizarse como todos, él sabía muy bien quien le atraía.

Aunque en ese momento lamentablemente no estaba con él, pero sabía que Ravenclaw seguro también llevaría esa clase especial. Esperaba que Mariet oliera a algo que le identificase a él.

Sonrió ladino solo de pensar en eso y copió las iniciales de su nombre en el pergamino vacío.

M.W.

— ¿Y bien? —le dijo Fred después de unos minutos mientras el profesor Sulghor explicaba los peligros de aquella aparentemente inocente poción.

— ¿Y bien qué? —preguntó James mirando en dirección a donde Dominique seguía oliendo el vapor de su propio caldero con disgusto, como si quisiera obligar a la poción a oler de otra manera.

— ¿Qué aroma sientes? —preguntó Fred rodando los ojos.

—Es Mariet —aseguró James sin preocuparse por la poción —. ¿Para qué quiero confirmar algo incuestionable?

—Para saber si algo te espera a la vuelta de la esquina, primo —respondió él burlón —. ¿De verdad piensas esclavizarte a una sola mujer?

—Ah, no me digas —James le retó — ¿Tu no?

—Por supuesto que no.

—Me pregunto qué opinará Juliana de esto.

—Me pregunto si de verdad tienes tanto miedo.

Se observaron a los ojos con desafío.

—No tengo miedo —dijo James con seguridad.

—Demuéstralo —Fred arqueó una ceja señalando el caldero de su mesa. — ¿O piensas que tu amorcito no será Mariet Windsor?

—Mariet y yo estamos hechos el uno para el otro. Solo que ella no lo sabe aún —dijo con aire sabihondo pero aceptó.

Se inclinó sobre la mesa y rodando los ojos se dejó seducir por el suave y atrayente aroma que penetró sus sentidos. Se embobó un segundo mientras el olor le traía a la mente una nostalgia y un extraño instinto.

Se sentó y ladeó la cabeza.

— ¿Qué es?

—Rosas, lirios —nombró extrañado y formando una sonrisa divertida — y…gasolina.

— ¿Gasolina? —repitió Fred antes de romper en carcajadas.

El profesor se detuvo un momento en su charla acerca de las combinaciones de los olores de acuerdo a la persona y los miró de hito en hito, divertido.

— ¿Algo que comentar, Señor Weasley?

—Solo una cosa, señor —dijo su primo conteniendo apenas la risa — algunas combinaciones son…explosivas.

Al profesor le brillaron los ojos cuando le miró.

—Supongo que esas combinaciones son peligrosas, hay que tener cuidado…Señor Potter.

Todos rieron.

—No hay diversión sin peligro, Señor —contestó guiñando un ojo a todas las chicas que suspiraron entusiasmadas y sonrojadas.

—No, sin duda, no. Bueno, continuemos, como bien he dicho la poción…

—Sin duda es una fiera —dijo Fred en voz baja sin quitar la sonrisa burlona —, mira que oler gasolina.

—Que quieres, es digna de mí —dijo vanidoso —. Tiene que ser la mejor, la más fuerte y la más…

—…desquiciada, si quieres mi opinión. No sé cómo te las arreglarás si huele así para ti.

James se encogió de hombros.

—Los otros olores son más…calmados, así que es un buen equilibrio —En realidad lejos de atormentarse por eso, James se sentía a más a gusto por lo que había percibido en aquel penetrante aroma. Sabía que la dueña de sus pensamientos era también la dueña de aquella combinación tan certeramente bizarra.

Y de hecho cuando terminó la clase se lo expuso a la aludida.

Mariet le miró como si fuese un bicho, pero él sonrió encantador.

—Es el destino, no lo niegues, Windsor. Tu yo para la eternidad y todas esas cosas. Es más, Mariet Potter suena fenomenal. Sin duda mi apellido es genial.

La pelirroja le fulminó con la mirada aunque su grupito de amigas reía tontamente detrás de sus libros. James se pasó la mano por el cabello y le pidió otra cita.

— ¿Quieres que te lo escriba en un pergamino, Potter? —siseó con voz iracunda — ¡No! ¡N-O!

— ¿Y qué tal un sí? ¿Una S y una I?

— ¡No saldría contigo jamás ni aunque mi vida dependiese de eso! —chilló roja de rabia antes de irse mascullando insultos a diestra y siniestra.

James sonrió satisfecho mientras la veía irse furiosa. Percibió claramente el suave aroma a rosas que emanaba su cabello rojo oscuro. El peinado pulcro, alto y bien sujeto que no dejaba escapar ni un solo rizo (nada que ver con su hermana) estaba impregnado del seductor aroma.

—Rosas —dijo con una sonrisa boba.

—Shampoo de rosas de hecho —dijo una de las amigas de Mariet dejando escapar una risita tonta —. Mariet y Rosiet usan Shampoo de rosas, su tía les compra frascos para cada una de ese aroma, Mariet no los dijo —le informó sonrojándose cuando la miró.

Después corrieron tras Mariet y se perdieron entre la multitud de alumnos que iban hacia el Gran Comedor.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó.

—Excelente. Shampoo de rosas.

Windsor no iba a poder seguir negando por mucho tiempo el destino. De eso James se encargaría ya luego.


	2. Lirios

_**Disclaimer:**__ Todo esto no me pertenece, si no a la genial J.K. Rowling._

_Este fic participa del reto especial "Olores de Amortentia" del foro "Amor de Tercera Generación"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>De combinaciones explosivas<strong>_

_**-Lirios-**_

* * *

><p>.<p>

Era 2 de Mayo y como cada año desde hace 22 años se hacía una ceremonia en honor a los caídos en guerra. Todos los familiares iban a Hogwarts sin falta, a excepción de aquellos a quienes aquella batalla había destrozado tanto la vida que preferían ni siquiera recordar ese hecho. Sus padres estarían ahí justo para el comienzo de la ceremonia, pero James sabía que sus tíos y tías, sus padrinos y todos aquellos a quienes podía llamar tíos aunque no compartieran sangre, llegarían a lo largo del día.

La ceremonia iniciaría a la una de la tarde y concluiría dos horas después. Cada persona que lo deseara podría subir al podio que se había levando y hablar, citar los sacrificios y decir palabras de consuelo y nostalgia. A todos los unía el mismo dolor, las mismas tristezas y la desdicha por aquellos que reposaban en el cementerio de los caídos.

Aunque James era un revoltoso y absolutamente travieso jamás, jamás, se atrevería a irrespetar ese día. Sus padres le habían inculcado un respeto casi reverencial así que ese día era para estar tranquilo.

Apenas amaneció se quedó en su cama bajo las sábanas un buen rato, pensado.

¿En qué?

Ni él estaba seguro. Fred roncaba con ganas, ese día estaba decretado no laboral y tenían paso libre para despertarse tarde y hacer lo que querían, ir a la ceremonia no era obligatorio pero prácticamente todos lo consideraban un deber. Cuando el estómago le rugió por el hambre se levantó tirando la almohada sobre la cara de Fred.

Su primo respondió con un gruñido.

—Ya son las diez, levanta —dijo mientras iba a la ducha —. Tía Angelina y tío George ya deben haber llegado.

Fred volvió a gruñir y se revolvió bajo las sabanas. Pero cuando salió de la ducha ya estaba parado y desgreñado, le miró a través de sus ojos lagañosos y preguntó.

— ¿A qué hora comenzará?

—A la una.

—Muero de hambre.

—Tendremos suerte si queda algo. Pero aún quedan las cocinas, así que rápido, no te esperaré eternamente. También tengo mucha hambre.

—Ok, ok, primo. Levanta a los otros.

Agitó la varita despreocupadamente corriendo las cortinas de las camas de sus compañeros y bostezando amenamente disparó un certero y suave hechizo que les hizo levantarse como si algo les hubiese picado.

Matt, Frank y Harvert suspiraron sin reprocharle nada y buscaron sus ropas para meterse también en las duchas. Ese día era bastante amable, normalmente los despertaba usando _aguamenti _o _levicorpus, _hechizos sencillamente geniales para hacer el día más genial.

Cualquier día, menos ese.

Cuando bajaron efectivamente ya no había comida, eran casi las once. En cambio sí que había otra cosa, las mesas estaban medias llenas de padres, amigos y familiares que hablaban en voz baja. James y Fred reconocieron a su gran y llamativa familia a un costado de la mesa de Gryffindor, ocupaban buena parte del lugar, y aunque ya muchos Weasley habían roto la tradición de ir a la casa de los leones ese día todos estaban ahí.

—Primero vamos a comer —dijo James frotándose el estómago.

Los otros cabecearon.

Los elfos estuvieron gustosos de atenderlos y les atiborraron de comida. No hablaron más que unas cuantas palabras, todos estaban bastante distraídos ese día. En la familia Weasley se lamentaban muchas muertes, muy aparte de la tío Fred I, también estaban las vidas de los amigos que habían caído, como los padres de Teddy.

—Este día no puede estar más lúgubre —susurró Fred taciturno mientras arrastraban los pies de regreso al Gran Comedor.

—Es el día —dijo Matt en tono solemne.

—El día —repitió Harvet aunque en un tono no tan lleno de pesar. Él no había vivido la guerra y sus padres muggles difícilmente habían muerto o perdido a alguien durante esa batalla —. Pero a veces pienso que deben ser un poco más…—se calló como temiendo decir algo malo. Sabía que ellos tenían familiares muertos.

James rodó los ojos.

—Deberíamos estar más felices, sí, porque ellos querrían que lo estuviésemos. Sí, pero es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

—Papá no olvida y nunca lo hará —dijo Fred en un suspiro.

—Ya quiten las caras largas, nadie ha muerto. Mejor vengan y sean útiles en algo —les dijo una muchacha rubia saliendo de la nada, cargaba un gran arreglo floral entre sus brazos.

James no se sorprendió de verla con las flores. Su prima, Eunice Dursley, era la presidenta del club de Magia e Historia, un puesto que se había ganado con creces y cada año el club se ocupaba de todos los preparativos de la ceremonia del aniversario de la guerra. En ese momento cada miembro de ese club debería estar de un lado a otro, ocupados.

Era un día lleno de pesar pero eso no quería decir que estaban ansiosos de hacer su día más taciturno.

Intentaron huir, no llegaron muy lejos.

Eunice los mandó a cada uno por un lado a ocuparse de ciertos asuntos, que lamentablemente no parecían poder llevarse a cabo por todos los miembros del club. Cuando entró al aula suspirando de resignación un fuerte aroma a lirios le atontó.

El aula que se usaba para el club de Magia e Historia estaba a rebosar de lirios, cientos de lirios puestos de todas las formas habidas y por haber. El aroma era profundo y embriagador, podía hechizar los sentidos instantáneamente.

James abrió la boca y la cerró casi al instante cuando vio a una alta muchacha de espaldas a él, anotando algo en un pedazo de pergamino, rodeada del intenso aroma a lirios y con el cabello suelto en abundantes rizos Mariet Windsor estaba preciosa, casi parecía ser una ilusión que su mente había creado.

Pero las ilusiones no hablaban y menos reprochaban.

—Potter ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡¿No vendrás con una de tus bromas, no?!

—No, por supuesto que no —respondió con honestidad mirándola con los ojos brillosos —. Nice me envío, dijo que necesitaban ayuda para colocar las flores.

Mariet frunció el ceño, desconfiada, pero asintió y le hizo una seña.

—Hay un grupo encargado de esto, pero hubo un fallo en los hechizos que rodean el perímetro de los toldos, y las protecciones están muy débiles. Han ido a reforzarlas en grupo dado que los aurores aún no han llegado, y han surgido un montón de improvistos. Las sillas y las mesas están escasas, se confundieron reemplazando en vano cosas inútiles y no lo necesario. Eunice y Rosiet están encargándose de resolver eso, así que tú y yo nos encargaremos de hechizar los lirios para que rodeen todo el lugar, deben estar puestas también en cada tumba y ser hechizadas para que cada pétalo grabe los agradecimientos y las palabras de los familiares.

James asintió. Mariet insistió con perfeccionismo.

—Deben estar bien hechas, Potter. Nada de errores, sería una vergüenza que algo fallase. Los lirios que ocuparan cada tumba han de durar un año completo, hasta que se reemplacen de nuevo.

Asintió.

—Será fácil.

—No, no lo será. Ahora presta atención…

Cuando salieron horas después hechizando todas las flores para que flotaran tras ellos, James sonrió levemente. El aroma a lirios dormía los sentidos, pero era exquisito, asfixiante y embriagador.

Era el segundo aroma que había olido de la Amortentia, aunque ya lo había olido antes era la primera vez que lo hacía conscientemente en compañía de Mariet.

—Lirios —dijo.

—Los lirios son un símbolo de amor, los blancos especialmente…a mi hermana le pareció que representaban todo lo que necesitaban para agradecer por el sacrificio en la batalla de Hogwarts.

— ¿Rosiet los eligió?

—Oh, sí. Son sus flores favoritas, incluso su cuarto huele a lirios.

—Son perfectas para este día —coincidió James.

El aroma a lirios seguía invadiendo el ambiente y James pensó con una gran sonrisa que Harvet tenía razón, debían alegrarse más, intentar honrar la memoria de todos los caídos, porque habían hecho sus sacrificios para que vivieran y no se lamentaran día a día.

Con todo ese día fue más especial de lo que ya era.

Había sentido el segundo aroma en Mariet.

Cada día se convencía de que ella era la indicada.


	3. Gasolina

_**Disclaimer:**__ Todo esto no me pertenece, sino a la genial J.K. Rowling._

_Este fic participa del reto especial "Olores de Amortentia" del foro "Amor de Tercera Generación"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>De combinaciones explosivas<strong>_

_**-Gasolina-**_

* * *

><p>.<p>

James conocía perfectamente el olor de la gasolina.

Y le gustaba, le hacía recordar a la adrenalina, al peligro y a la euforia. A sus padres no les hacía gracia que él se inclinara por cosas peligrosas en el mundo _muggle_, pero había descubierto que había cosas interesantes, como las carreras de motos. Fred y él le habían cogido un gran gusto a ese pasatiempo en sus veranos, aunque por supuesto no rivalizaba ni de cerca con el quidditch.

El Quidditch siempre sería lo primero para James, pero las carreras de motos eran diferentes.

Era peligroso, era casi mortal a veces, pero después de muchas peleas, discusiones, castigos y replicas nadie había conseguido quitarle el gusto.

No era culpa de nadie, a él simplemente le había gustado y punto.

A pesar de haber sido criado en una familia enteramente mágica había ciertas tendencias a lo muggle, por parte de su abuelo y de algunas de sus tías. Y él había heredado cierto gusto por eso al parecer, lo tenía en la sangre y hacía justicia a su segundo nombre.

Sirius Black había tenido una moto mágica desde los diecisiete años.

Por supuesto James apenas tenía quince cuando subió por primera vez a una moto, y aunque su manejo era mil veces mejor después de mucho tiempo era difícil olvidar como quedó ese día. Como de costumbre había ido a la Madriguera a causar problemas, entre Fred y él después de bañar en lodo a todas sus primas y escapar a las justas de la temperamental Dominique, se habían escondido en el cobertizo. El bulto extraño y largo tapado con una manta había llamado su atención inmediatamente.

Descubrieron al instante que era la moto en el que un día Sirius Black había paseado de joven, y en el que muchísimos años después Hagrid y su padre habían escapado de la casa de los tíos muggles de su padre.

Su abuelo siempre jugaba con esos cachivaches, intentando darle vida a la moto de nuevo.

A ambos les pareció una excelente una idea probar si los resultados eran buenos.

Destrozaron la puerta del cobertizo, asustaron a sus primas y casi matan a su abuela del susto, la moto enfiló con fuerza sobre la hierba y voló unos buenos metros en el cielo mientras James y Fred gritaban como locos de la diversión y la emoción.

Después cayeron al no saber manejarla.

Quedó hecha trizas y ellos bañados en gasolina.

El aroma, fuerte, particular y extravagante se le quedó grabado en la mente desde ese día.

Luego Fred había descubierto lo de las carreras y ambos al mismo tiempo habían pillado el gusto a aquello.

Las carreras muggles eran divertidas, pero cuando salieran de Hogwarts ambos esperaban tener motos mágicas y de paso reponer la que su abuelo perdió por su travesura.

Quizá por ese recuerdo uno de los olores que había sentido el día que olió la Amortentia había sido la gasolina, porque era un aroma que sugería peligro, reto y libertad.

Y a James le encantaba todo eso.

Y fue a principios de su séptimo año cuando finalmente reconoció aquel aroma. James había estado a punto de simplemente dejar todo. Después de tanto tiempo se preguntó si realmente merecía la pena seguir intentándolo. Años y años tras ella, y nada, solo negativas, solo desprecios que pasaron a tolerancia y luego a desprecios de nuevo.

Cierto, era perseverante, pero no masoquista.

Lo intentó una última vez y el mundo se desbarató, todo fluyó en dirección contraria y recibió una respuesta que nunca, ni en sus más remotos sueños hubiese imaginado.

Acostumbraba a burlarse de todos y del destino.

Y esa vez el destino se burló de él.

Porque cuando ella saltó sobre él con una mirada repentinamente desafiante en sus ojos, furiosa y altiva, y él le sostuvo por pura inercia dejándose llevar por sus instintos, jamás imaginó lo que hallaría a la vuelta de la esquina.

Había besado a cientos de chicas y solo con esa sintió todo lo que no debió sentir.

Sintió euforia, sintió deseo y sintió el peligro que suponía aquello.

Y lo reconoció, entumecido e incrédulo en mitad de aquel acalorado y demandante beso lo sintió. Sintió los tres aromas fluir y mezclarse suavemente entre su cabello y su cuerpo, lo sintió cuando la alzó entre sus brazos y la besó con más deseo.

Sintió el fuego que desataba sus besos y el olor de la gasolina que encendía sus deseos.

Porque eso era ella, era exuberante y hermosa como las rosas.

Era tranquila y especial como los lirios.

Y también era peligrosa, era euforia y perdición que encendía el fuego de su pasión.

Tenía diecisiete años cuando comprendió que estaba perdido.

.

* * *

><p><em>Hi!<em>

_Sin mucho que decir, salvo que espero les guste._

_Gracias por leer._

_Besos._

_Bella_


End file.
